


Not leaving you

by mols



Series: Genius' Games fics? [1]
Category: Nocturne of Nightmares, Nocturne of Nightmares (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Subaru is jealous and he doesn't understand what is this he's feeling. Lorraine (MC) tries to show him that he doesn't need to fear losing her.
Relationships: Subaru/Lorraine, Subaru/Main Character, Subaru/Original Character
Series: Genius' Games fics? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913779
Kudos: 4





	Not leaving you

Lorraine looked up from her hands and at Subaru's beautiful blue and red eyes. He'd tried to look away at first, like an instinct Subaru always had - he has been ashamed of his red eye since the first time they've met, it didn't matter if Lorraine found them actually quite beautiful - but then he looked back at her eyes again. Subaru wanted to look at _her_ eyes probably the same much as she wanted to look at his.

"Subaru," she called, pushing gently his hands off from hers and raised her own up his cheeks. She held him, caressing him with her thumbs. His breath caught at first but then he closed his eyes, touching one of her hands softly with his fingers.

Lorraine knew Subaru was lonely, that he felt isolated from others. That he hadn't had as good adoptive parents as her, or Ray or Thoma. And Lorraine knew now that she was special to him, that Subaru had gotten particularly attached to her. That he wanted her to think and desire him as he did her.

She moved closer and captured Subaru's lips with her own. He sighed in relief as he moved against her, letting their lips overlap, tasting each other by each time they were the one cupping the other's top lip.

Subaru's soft and sensual kiss made butterflies flutter inside of Lorraine's stomach and made her want to move (impossibly) closer, flat against his body - to cover herself in his warmth. Subaru's skin soft under her fingers and his hands firm against her waist, holding her as he crossed his arms around her.

Subaru didn't need to fear, to feel jealous and insecure. Lorraine wanted him too, she wanted Subaru to kiss her, to hold her against his chest while they waited for the Nightmare World to come rushing into their lives, hearts, cooling her heart and her body with fear.

Lorraine needed him the most. She really liked Ray and Litch, and Thoma. But she wanted _Subaru_ as a lover. He didn't need to fear that her feelings would change just like their lives had - even though they had changed for better, too. Lorraine ultimately wasn't a supernatural world. She was a woman.

She pulled away a bit, letting her slightly sweated forehead rest against his.

"I'm not leaving you," Lorraine looked up at his eyes, without moving, "you're special to me, too. You are smart, caring, beautiful. You don't need to fear me or my feelings."

Subaru flushed, ashamed. His eyes were cast down.

"I just have never felt this way," he murmured, then looking up for a moment, "I cannot lose you. Not to anyone...or to this World."

Subaru bit at his lower lip, still feeling ashamed but Lorraine raised his head gently with a finger to face her again.

"You won't lose me if I can help it," Lorraine said, "and you know I don't go down without a fight."

Subaru smiled that soft and boyish smile of his. _It was so beautiful!_ Lorraine could barely believe, and her heart felt like it was sinking, at the thought anyone could have ever rejected him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "you are special, Lorraine, it's hard to not get scared when one meets you 'cause to lose you..." his breath caught again, "you're the best person I've ever known."

Lorraine smiled sadly. She leaned to kiss him again.

"You're wonderful, Subaru," she said with a smile, "And we will end this together, to be together over and over again."

Subaru grinned.

Taking her hand, he gave her a bit of space. His fingers lacing with hers with confidence and affection.

"So let's finish it!"

Lorraine smiled and they started walking again. The Nightmare World was still standing but they were together. Whatever else they would fix on the way.


End file.
